The Darkness Within
by Stavros 92
Summary: This dark fic is rated M for Violence, Drugs, Lemons, coarse language and many more. Please read and review !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hey Arnold.**

Hillwood was now a city ridden with crime. It has become one of the most dangerous city in the world.

The city was run by the Mizzeri crime family. The Mizzeri crime family were affiliated with many different aspects of crimes such as drugs, gangs, etc.

They would take half of the interest that crooks, drug dealers and petty thieves would make in heists in the city.

The Mizzeri family called a meeting that night to discuss some business. Gino Mizerri, or the kids at P.S. 118 used to call him Big Gino, became the leader of the crime family after his father Sunny died.

" Welcome to my humble abode, everyone. As you can see my father was murdered by some fucking FBI agent in a fake drug transaction."

Everyone was looking at Gino, they saw his anger. "We need to kill the FBI agent and his family."

Gino pulled out a classified file from the FBI. He took out a picture of the man .

"His name is Arnold Shortman and we will kill him and his family. He lives with his family at the Sunset Arms..."

He sent twenty burly men with guns to the boarding house.

Arnold Shortman was now a 26 year old FBI agent. After graduating from Hillwood High, he went to the Army where he was so successful that he became a member of the Special Ops forces going deep into covert missions.

After serving the army for two years, he got a special offer from the bureau to be a member of the FBI.

He spent his time in the FBI going over and arresting some of the notorious criminals and crime families all over the world.

He came back to Hillwood two years ago in preparation to bring down, Sunny, one of the FBI's most wanted criminal.

After a successful drug hoax, where Arnold killed Sunny, the bureau told him to take some time off and spend time with his family.

A/N: As you can see this is my first fanfic, I welcome any type of criticism, so please review and let me know what you guys think :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, if I did there would already be The Jungle Movie :)**

It has been 5 days since the death of Sunny.

Arnold was out having a good time with his best friend Gerald who were accompanied by Phoebe and Helga. Phoebe and Gerald became an item during the 8th grade.

Arnold and Helga on the other hand dated from the 7th grade all the way to when they graduated from Hillwood High. They decided to break up because Arnold knew it wasn't fair for Helga since he was going into the army and he didn't want her to worry about him.

Even when he became a FBI agent he didn't have time for a girlfriend since he was afraid of putting someone close to him in danger.

Helga knew this of course, she still loved him though and it was painfully obvious that Arnold still loved Helga due to the fact that he was wearing the necklace she gave him during their final year in High school.

It was getting late, Helga was tipsy from drinking. Gerald and Phoebe gave a look of concern towards Helga.

Arnold looked at them both, "Don't worry, I will bring her home."

With that Phoebe and Gerald gave him a knowing look and left.

Arnold took Helga's hand, she immediately held his arm.

Arnold was blushing.

They got into his 1976 dodge Charger. Arnold was looking at her in the passenger seat.

She looked beautiful, he wanted so badly to be with her, to touch her and to make love to her like they used to back in High School.

Helga who was now staring at him snapped at him " What Football-Head ?"

Arnold who was now blushing, " You look amazing Helga."

She looked away in embarrassment.

They arrived at her house. Big Bob and Myrium were visiting Olga in London for 2 months. He walked her up to her stoop.

She opened the door but didn't go inside, she was just leaning herself unto the doorway.

She locked eyes with him, "Well my parents aren't home, would you like to come inside ? " Arnold was a bit hesitant.

He wanted so much to. "It's getting late."

She gave him a disappointed look, that melted Arnold.

She was about to close the door when Arnold put his arm out that prevented the door from closing.

He came inside and pushed her back against the door and started to kiss her furiously. She was melting into his kisses.

He was kissing her all over her face. He whispered in her ear, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Helga was just giggling and responded by biting down on his lower lip.

She then whispered in his ear while licking it, " I missed you too, my love."

Arnold's cock was wincing from the seductive tone in her voice. He carried her to her room bridal style.

They went into her room. He noticed her pink bow which was set next to his old blue cap that he gave her before he left for the army.

Oh yeah, he knew what that pink bow meant, it was the first time they ever met in the rain.

Helga told him everything from her pink bow, from the shrines from her even being Cecile on Valentine's day, when they were still dating.

They continued to furiously kiss. They both took off their shirts.

Helga unhooked her bra and took Arnold's hand and placed it on her chest. You see she had inherited the body and looks like Olga but she had the temper of her father.

Arnold was squeezing them softly, while she was moaning. She bit him on his pecks and he pulled away so he can take off her pants. She was just in her panties now.

He gently took them off, and Helga locked eyes with Arnold while moaning, "Oh God please Arnold touch me".

Arnold immediately took two fingers and started to rub the inside of Helga's folds. She was rubbing her clit to the rhythm of his fingers.

He then decided to do something bold, he slip his head down near her clit.

He started to use his mouth as his tongue started make circles around her clit.

She put her hands on his hair, moaning, " Oh god Arnold yes, yes ! I'm... I'm going to ..."

He continued to use his tongue licking her continuously until he felt something splash all over his chin.

She had squirted him which just turn him on even more.

She was panting hard, Arnold came to her side and kissed her chest.

She could feel the length of him near her pelvis which turn her on even more.

She looked at him whispering "Arnold I want you inside of me now"

Arnold immediately obeyed he took off his pants and his boxers.

He took out a condom from his wallet, while Helga was admiring his body that look like the body of Adonis with his eight pack abs.

He was very built of course and he needed to be in his line of work.

Arnold put on the condom.

He looked at her in the eyes and put the length of him inside of her.

"Are you ok" as he started to move in and out of her.

She nodded, trying move her body with him.

They were furiously kissing each other, while Helga was moaning, "Arnold you make me crazy!"

She took her hands and put it into the back of his butt forcing himself even deeper into her.

This made Arnold growl and he bit her shoulder. Arnold groaned, " Helga, I love you so much !"

Helga was swooning from what he just said.

She pushed herself hard into him and moaned, "Arnold my golden haired God I love you too so fucking much."

They continued to move under each other, until Arnold could feel Helga's folds tighten.

He knew she was going to climax and so would he.

They continued until Arnold's cock pulsated at the same time as Helga's climatic screaming. They both panted.

Arnold took the condom off and came up to her side making circles around her arm with his fingers.

He could still feel her panting. " Relax baby, that was amazing. I missed being with you."

Helga had a huge grin on her face.

She took her hand and gently placed it on his cheek. " I missed you as well Arnold. I haven't been with anyone else since you were gone. I was always waiting for you, my beloved you are the only love of my life and there will be no one else."

Arnold loved the romantic side of Helga.

He chuckled and drew her in into a deep kiss.

He then drew away from her lips, " I was always thinking of you Helga, my angel after all these years."

She swooned from the word angel and drew him into a passionate kiss.

A/N: Please review :)


	3. Chapter 2

I want to thank Jopeth23, for the great points in making my fic better.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold ! I wish I did though XD**

It was early in the morning, Arnold got up to shower.

Helga woke up from the loss of body heat and was looking for Arnold.

Arnold came out with a towel completely shirtless. Helga stared at him._ I can get used to this every morning._

Arnold put on his clothes. Helga was looking up at him, "Where are you going ?"

Arnold came to the bed where she was sitting, kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go check on my grandparents and parents. I will be back later on around 8:00 PM. We could go out to a nice restaurant, then watch a movie.", he grinned.

She had a huge smile, "Sure, Football Head I would love that !" Then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Arnold arrived at around 10:00 AM at the Sunset Arms.

When he entered the home, he was greeted by his parents, who he had found with the help of his friends back in the 6th grade.

Miles, Stella, Grandpa Phil and Gertie were all in the kitchen. Miles looked up at him, "Arnold where were you last night, we were worried about you ? "

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I spent the night at Helga's."

Everyone was happy to hear that he was at Helga's, it was so obvious that they were both made for each other. They were happy to see them back together.

Grandpa Phil who was eating pancakes glanced at him, "Well it is about time you guys get back together. She is a great girl Shortman and she really cares about you. I'm happy that you both are back together. " Arnold just nodded.

After having breakfast, he went straight up to his room. His room had a few guns. He had all of his other guns and special ops and FBI technologies hidden in a special freight near to the docks. He kept them there, so that nobody could steal them plus it was a safe place to hide them.

Arnold was looking at the necklace Helga gave him on that faithful day.

_Arnold was awaiting his flight for Iraq. His family and friends were all their to say their goodbye's. _

_Arnold was looking for Helga. Of course she wouldn't show up they just broke up and she probably didn't want to see him leave. _

_He was ready to leave when he heard her, "Arnold, wait !"_

_He turned around and saw her. She was holding a beautiful golden necklace._

_She gave it to him. "This belonged to my Grandfather. Myrium would tell me stories how the necklace was like a good luck charm and kept my Grandfather safe during World War II. Arnold I'm giving this to you, so you can be safe"_

_Arnold was so touched, he didn't realise that he was getting teary. He put the necklace around his neck. He could see that a tear was trickling down Helga's cheek. _

_He immediately embraced her tightly. They didn't say a word to each other, they were just holding each other._

_Finally they separated and he walked to the tunnel fearing that he would never see Helga again._

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard a handful of black cars roll up near his house.

**A/N Please review. Sorry for the short chapter the next one will have lots of action I promise.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett does. So I'm finally done with finals in college. I finally have three long weeks to relax and write of course. XD**

He looked out from the window and saw twenty burly man in suits with guns coming out of the cars.

_This isn't good, I need to protect my family._

Arnold immediately took out a black case from under his bed.

He opened the black case which contained a colt 45, a double barrel shotgun, a semi-automatic pistol and a machine pistol. He started to load them all with bullets.

He then heard them start to open fire on the house followed by screams.

_Shit, shit I need to protect my family, I can't let anything happen to them._

He went fast down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw his family were taking cover under the table.

Miles, horrified, looked at Arnold, "Son, what is going on?"

Arnold placed the semi-automatic in his hand. " I don't know Dad, but I know one thing they want us dead."

Miles took the semi-automatic and knew that there only way out was to kill these guys.

Arnold then gave the double barrel shotgun to his Grandpa, "You think you can handle this Grandpa ?"

Grandpa had a dark look on his face, " I am ready as hell. These bastards don't mess with us Shortmans and get away with it !"

Suddenly the burly men stopped shooting. Arnold glanced at his father and grandpa, " This is our chance to fight back."

Arnold took the spot near the stairs, while his Grandpa along with his grandma took a spot in the living room while his Dad stayed in the kitchen to protect his mom.

They heard someone kick down the door, Arnold was ready for him and shot him on the chest.

The rest of the burly men started to open fire at the house again.

Three other burly men entered the house, they spotted Miles in the kitchen with the semi-automatic but unbeknownst to them, Arnold and Grandpa were just a few distances away.

They both started to open fire on the three burly men.

They suddenly heard a loud scream coming from the living room. Gertie had been shot in the chest, blood pouring all over the carpet.

Miles, Stella, Grandpa and Arnold were stricken with grief, but they had to continue on to survive.

Arnold wanted to get his family to a safe place.

He looked at his mom, dad and grandpa, "Listen stay put and take cover I'm going to see if we can get out of here."

The only other way out was from the backyard. However, he saw only one man in the backyard.

Arnold went outside and shot the man right in the head, but unknown to Arnold there was a burly man hiding behind the shed.

Grandpa was following close behind, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Arnold, his only grandson.

He was pointing his gun towards Arnold, getting ready to shoot him, but Grandpa who saw this charged towards Arnold, pushing him out of harm's way.

Grandpa's eyes widen as a gunshot was heard.

He fell on the ground, groaning in pain, as all that can be seen was a red blotch growing on his pristine t-shirt, staining the ground as he stopped twitching in pain, becoming unmoving, dead.

Arnold stared unbelieving at his dead grandfather's body.

Suddenly feeling a wave of strong emotion, he took the double barrel shotgun and charged towards Phil's killer, ridden with rage, intention to kill.

Arnold saw the man, rushed up to him, took his gun away and started to beat him to bloody pulp. Arnold then held the double barrel shotgun out and shot him right in the head.

Arnold went back to his Grandpa's lifeless body. _I can't believe you died, I told you to stay put. _

He bent down and was holding his grandpa's hand. _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and grandma. Please don't hate me for my failure. _

He heard screaming inside the house. Jolting in panic, he got up and ran towards the house, apprehension running through his system.

As he opened the door, he staggered from shock and disgust, his parents body were on the floor, lifeless, blood everywhere. He had failed them.

Arnold ran to their bodies and fell on his knees. _No! No! No! I failed them all. I wanted to protect them. I lost them, there all gone!_

Arnold was now weeping, holding there bodies in an embrace.

_I'm so sorry, please forgive me for not saving you both and grandpa and grandma._

Arnold wiped away the tears. He took the semi-automatic from his dad. _I'm going to kill those motherfuckers !_

He looked outside and saw there were 11 burly men left.

Arnold saw two burly man coming from the backyard and shot them both with the semi-automatic multiple times. They went down to the ground.

However, Arnold felt something hit his leg.

He looked down and saw that he had been shot in the leg.

He was now limping trying to get up to his room.

The 9 remaining burly men entered the house.

Arnold was taking cover near the stairwell in his room which was a perfect view of the hallway.

There were no more bullets left for either the double barrel shotgun, the semi-automatic pistol and the colt 45. So he only had the machine pistol left.

Arnold saw the 9 burly males from the hallway and with lightning fast speed killed 3 men with his pistol. The remaining burly men knew where he was hiding.

Arnold had only two bullets left. _Fucking shit, only two bullets left._

They immediately went up to his room, Arnold couldn't move due to his bad leg. Arnold with desperation shot two other men who died immediately.

There were 4 of them left, these individuals had no more bullets for their AK47's.

They cornered him and one of the burly men shot him in the arm and in the chest.

Arnold was losing blood. They started to beat him up.

When they were done beating him, three of the man were holding him up, while the other one pulled out his pistol.

He looked up at Arnold, whose face was all bloody, smirked, " This is courtesy from Gino Mizzeri, Sunny's son."

With that he shot Arnold right in the chest, leaving him to die.

They poured gasoline all over the house and then flipped a match. Spark to combustible, a fire would start. And it did.

Arnold had trouble moving. He started limping with all his might trying to get out of the house before the whole house fell apart, before it would fall apart and make him burn with it.

It took him all his might to get out of the house. Into the backyard he went, witnessing the whole Sunset Arms crumble down to pieces.

Arnold was becoming more and more drowsy from the loss of blood.

_No I lost everyone that I cared about my mom, my dad, grandpa and grandma. I'm so ssooooorryyyyyy. Pleaaasssee forgiivveee..._

Arnold blacked out and lost consciousness.

A/N: Please review everybody :)


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Hey Arnold! I want to wish everybody viewing and reviewing this story a Merry Christmas ! **

Gerald who was just walking by Arnold's neighborhood to hang out with Arnold, jumped in shock when he witnessed the Sunset Arms burning to the ground.

He immediately ran towards the house. He tried to get in, but he couldn't because it was burning down and the door was consumed in flames.

_I hope Arnold and his family made it out in time._

He then decided to see if anyone was in the backyard.

He was shocked to see Arnold all bloody with bullet wounds. He ran towards his friend, hoping he wasn't dead. He was too young to die.

As he went towards him, he staggered in apprehension. He had four bullet holes in his body, four!

He needed medical attention immediately!

Gerald also knew that whoever tried to kill Arnold, who was an FBI agent, would try to finish the job if they found out he was still alive.

Gerald remembered that Arnold had a 1976 dodge charger on the other side of the street. He carefully checked in his pockets to see if his friend had his keys.

He found them and picked up Arnold after checking if he had a pulse. He did and Gerald was relieve, his friend would live. He put his best friend in the passenger seat of the 1976 dodge charger.

He put Arnold's unmoving body into the passenger's seat and quickly went to the driver's. He started the ignition and drove off to the only place he knew to go: Helga's house.

Helga was writing in her journal about the wonderful encounter she had with Arnold yesterday when she heard the doorbell ring.

She looked at her alarm clock it was only 3:00 PM. "Criminey! Who can that be ?" _I hope it's Arnold! But he said he would be back at 8:00. _

She opened her door and saw Gerald with a concerned look on his face. " What is it, tall hairboy ? "

Gerald pointed to Arnold's car. " It's Arnold, Helga! He has been badly injured !" Helga started to become teary.

Gerald continued, " He has been shot four times! And I know that if I brought him to the hospital, he would be murdered the next day because whoever did this would go through anything to get him and murder him!"

Helga ran to the car and saw Arnold passed out in the passenger seat, all bloody. Helga's heart was bleeding at the sight.

She and Gerald took him out of the passenger seat and carried him into her house. They carried him all the way up until they reached Helga's bedroom.

They gently put him on her bed. They both continued to look at the bloodied and beaten Arnold.

Helga ran to the pantry to find a tea towel and put some water on it. She came back to her room and started to remove the blood on her beloved's face.

Gerald had a small grin on his face in seeing Helga taking care of Arnold. He knew that the two of them were meant for each other.

"Listen, Helga... I'm going to call Phoebe. Is it okay to take care of him for a while ?"

Helga just continued cleaning Arnold's face, trying to take out the blood.

Gerald took her silence as a yes and went to call Phoebe so she can come over as soon as possible.

Meanwhile back at Gino's mansion. The owner was watching the news on his big screen TV.

_The Shortmans all died in the gruesome death, even FBI agent Arnold Shortman. Their bodies were never found due to the fire. Everyone in Hillwood will mourn the loss of the Shortmans. _

Gino who was grinning from ear to ear, "Excellent, even though he killed 16 of my men, I succeeded in killing him. I got my vengeance for my father's death."

He started to laugh maniacally with some of his men.

_It had been almost 2 months since Arnold has been a comatose state._

_He was lying in Helga's bed, where hospital monitors and IVs were hooked up to him. They were graciously provided by Phoebe. _

_For the past 2 months, Helga was a complete mess. She was afraid of losing her Arnold. _

_She would always stay by his side, taking care of him, never leaving his side._

_Every day she would read him one of her poems and sometimes listen to some music, hoping that her beloved Arnold would wake up. _

_Both Gerald and Phoebe would come see him after their work. _

_Phoebe would always do her normal checkups on him and examine his vital signs to see if there were any complications with Arnold's health. _

_Gerald would always try to comfort both Phoebe and Helga. But he himself was losing faith, thinking that his best friend would never wake up. _

Today was like every other day except, this was the day both Bob and Myrium would come home.

Helga who was lying besides Arnold stopped reading her poems to him.

_I can't believe my Arnold has been in this state for 2 months now._

She embraced him tightly while planting a kiss on his forehead. "Please Arnold if you hear me, I need you to wake up." But there was no response. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

_I need to stay strong for Arnold. _She wiped away her tears and went back to reading Arnold another one of her poems.

After reading some of her poems, she dozed off.

She was woken up by a repetitive ringing. "Criminey, okay, okay I'm coming"

She opened the door and saw both Gerald and Phoebe with some Chinese food.

Helga was grinning, stomach grumbling " Thank god, I'm starving"

Phoebe shook her head and gave Helga a furious look, "Helga you haven't been eating again, haven you?"

It was Helga's turn to be furious, "Of course I can't eat when my beloved Arnold is just lying in my bed in a comatose state !"

Phoebe gave an apologetic look, "Helga I'm sorry I know you're scared and worried about him , but I'm sure he will wake up."

Helga wanted to believe her so much. She really missed him holding her tightly in his arms, the way his green emerald eyes would always gaze lovingly into her deep blue eyes, the way he would kiss her and most importantly she missed the way that he gave her a sense of protection in life that no matter what happens she would always be safe with him.

She was afraid she would never have those loving thoughts and memories about her beloved Arnold anymore.

Helga looked up at her best friend "It's ok Phoebe, let's eat"

While they were eating there Chinese food, Gerald glanced at Helga. "So today is the day your parents will be coming home ?"

Helga dreaded this day. She honestly didn't know what their reaction would be if they saw an unconscious Arnold in her bed.

"Well I find out soon enough, they said they would be home at 9:00"

Gerald looked at the kitchen clock it was almost 8:00. "Well I'm sure they will understand when you tell them what happen. I mean who wouldn't understand that kind of situation, he just lost all of his family!"

_Maybe Gerald is right. When I tell them the whole story they will be more understanding. _ "I guess you can be right Tall Hair Boy."

With that they went back to finishing their food.

It was now 8:55, Helga was becoming extremely nervous into what their reactions would be.

Then she heard the door open, "Olga we're home"

She gingerly went down the stairs. " Ah Bob it's Helga and I need to show you guys something in my room"

Both her parents looked at each other oddly and followed her up to her room.

They both were shocked at seeing a man with several hospital equipment attached to him lying unconsciously on their daughter's bed.

Big Bob went a little closer to the unconscious man. He recognized the boy, " Isn't that that little orphan boy Arnie and what the fuck is he doing here in our house ?"

Helga gave him a furious look, " His name is Arnold dad and can you have some compassion, the boy lost his family for fuck sakes!"

Big Bob had an incredulous on his face, " What do you mean he lost his family ?"

Helga just looked up at him with a sad expression, " His family was killed, they tried to kill him too. You should have seen him before he had four bullet wounds and blood all over his face."

Big Bob noticed how sad his daughter had become. He wasn't stupid, he knew she still loved him after all these years.

"You still love him, don't you Helga ?" Helga just looked up at him and nodded.

Myrium went to comfort Helga. Big Bob looked back at the boy, even though he was a big jerk Big Bob Pataki still had a heart.

He really didn't like Arnold, he could care less about him. He did however care for his daughter.

" Yes Helga, he can stay here." Helga looked up at him with shock. "Wwwhat ?"

"Hell Helga he can stay here, we will all take care of him"

_But when he wakes up, his out of this house immediately, I don't give a crap about that little shit._

Helga had an incredulous look on her face. She went up to him and gave him for the first time in a long time a big hug.

They were immediately pulled out of their father and daughter moment when they heard Arnold screaming, jumping out of the bed.

A/N: Please read and review. It would be appreciated to know, every one's opinion about this fic XD


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Hey Arnold! all the credit goes to the man himself Craig Bartlett. The song Numb is owned by Linkin Park and the company they work for.**

Helga immediately withdrew from the embrace and went directly towards Arnold.

She softly placed her hand on his cheek. "Arnold, it's okay... You're safe now..."

Arnold glanced around the room in confusion. He was in Helga's room and most shockingly, he was alive.

He noticed the IV's connected in his body and the hospital equipment around his body.

He gently lifted himself out of the bed with the aid of Helga. He took out all of the IV tubes in his body.

Arnold steadily stood up and glanced at Helga. "I don't understand... how did I get here ?"

Helga was grinning from ear to ear from seeing her beloved finally out of his comatose state.

"Gerald found you and brought you here. He didn't want to bring you to the hospital because as he said, whoever did this to you would have tried to finish the job at the hospital"

Arnold eyes popped out in surprise "So you are saying that everyone thinks I'm dead"

She nodded her head slowly, " Arnold, I was really scared of losing you. For 2 months, I would read you poems and put some music on hoping that you would wake up and hold me in your arms again!"

Arnold's heart was hurting for her. He couldn't even imagine what Helga went through these past 2 months.

He rapidly pulled herself to him and looked into her eyes. Those eyes of hers would always mesmerize him.

He gently took his thumb and grazed her lips with it. Her lips were so soft. Arnold always thought of Helga as the most beautiful women in the world, well at least in his eyes.

He then drew her into an intense and passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes, it could have lasted longer if both Big Bob and Myrium weren't there.

Big Bob cleared his throat, "Well, what do you know, Arnold is awake. This love fest is cute and all, but I suggest you stop kissing my daughter and you get the hell out of my house!"

Helga narrowed her eyes and gave Big Bob a confused look, "I thought you said that we would take care of him ?"

Big Bob looked at her furiously, "I only said so to make you happy! You looked so sad when he was like that, so I told you I'll let him stay until he gets better, and he is better, dammit! He's awake! I'm not letting this boy with no parents who was shot by god knows who in this house when he can endanger our family! I'm nice to a certain point!"

Helga was shocked by what Big Bob had just said, "Bob, what the fuck! I can't believe you said that about Arnold, have you no fucking respect?"

Helga then glanced over at Arnold. She immediately placed her hand on his cheek, "Arnold I'm sorry about what my dad said."

Arnold was wincing from what her dad implied. He remembered everything. He remembered how his family were brutally murdered by Gino's men.

There wasn't any sadness in Arnold just very deep anger boiling deep inside him.

_I swear with all my power that all those fuckers will die from what they did to my family!_

Arnold locked eyes with Helga. He saw that she was deeply hurt by what her dad said about him.

"It's okay Helga, this is not your fault, you are a loving and caring person unlike that bastard you call a father. Thank you for taking care of me for the past 2 months."

He quickly gave her a kiss on the lips. Helga, Myrium and Big Bob were all shocked by what Arnold just said.

_Wow Arnold just called Big Bob a bastard... holy shit!_

Big Bob looked furiously at Arnold, "What did you just call me ? You...!"

He was interrupted by a furious Arnold.

"You heard me, you big fat bastard! You always treat everyone like shit. When Helga was younger you would never pay any attention to her, but then you suddenly changed and little by little you started to care for her. Even though now you seem to care for her, I hate you for what you had to put her through when she was younger. Also, I swear to God, if you ever call me an orphan or make any other insult towards me or my family I will fucking beat you into a bloody pulp!"

Helga was shocked and amused in seeing this new darker side of Arnold. _Wow I never thought Arnold would threaten my dad. This new side of him, I love it a lot !_

Arnold who was now inches away from Bob's face was looking at him furiously.

He was staring at Bob who was speechless.

"What, Bob!? You can't say anything to me, huh, you fucking douchebag ?"

Arnold turned his attention to Helga. _Let's see if I can make Bob more pissed off. _

Arnold forcefully brought her towards him and drew her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues meet, and then Arnold withdrew and started to suck and nibble on her shoulder which led her to moan in front of her parents.

He stopped and looked up at her with dark eyes, "Helga, I love you! I'm going to go to Gerald's. I'll call you later."

With that he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and gave Big Bob a deathly glare before leaving.

Helga was just swooning from the incident. _Oh my he is so controlling and aggressive. Oh be still my beating heart !_

She then smirked from the sight of Big Bob. His face was red like a tomato.

Arnold got into his Dodge Charger.

He was sitting in the driver's side, mentally berating himself for what he just did.

_I can't believe I called Big Bob a fucking bastard and I really can't believe that I gave Helga a hickey in front of her parents ! Hell why am I angry with myself! It felt pretty fucking good to be aggressive and bad instead of being all nice all the time. I should have done this shit more earlier._

Arnold turned the ignition key on and started driving at a fast pace to Gerald' s house.

He put on the radio where a familiar song started to play. It was Linkin Park Numb.

Arnold started to smirk to himself and starting to sing to the beat.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Arnold arrived at Gerald's. He immediately knocked on the door. Phoebe opened it and was shocked to see Arnold.

"Ar... Arrnnoold is that you ?" She immediately pulled him into a hug.

Arnold hugged her back and heard Gerald's voice from the kitchen.

"Babe who is it ?" He went to the hallway with a plate when he saw him.

In complete shock, the plate he was holding fell to the floor.

A/N: Please read and review. I want to thank everyone for so many views. I wish all of you a Merry Christmas XD


	7. Chapter 6

**I dont own Hey Arnold! Sorry for the long update been busy with cousins who came to visit all the way from Vancouver. **

_Arnold? His friend who he thought was dead, is alive?_

Gerald immediately ran up to his best friend and pulled him into a hug.

"Arnold I can't believe you came out of your coma. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Arnold was smiling from seeing Gerald so happy, but the frowned at the memory of why he was there at the moment, "When you brought me to Helga's house and I was taken in by Big Bob who said that I would be taken care of until I would get better, but he forgot to mention that the moment I wake up I had to leave the house. He's such a bastard, he even hurt Helga's feelings."

Gerald just looked at him. "Damn, I thought he was different when he started to pay more attention to Helga and started to really care for her, but when it comes to other people that's not part of his family, he is still a complete asshole!"

Arnold glanced at his best friend, "Listen, can I crash here for tonight ?"

Gerald was surprised he even had to ask, "Arnold my man, you know you don't need to ask! You're my bro, of course you can stay. Mi casa es su casa."

Arnold rolled up his eyes and broke into a big smile, "Thanks Gerald, I honestly do not know what I would do without you."

They both entered the living room , Arnold sat on a couch while Gerald went into the kitchen, he put on the tv and watched the news.

_The police still have not come up with any leads on who gruesomely murdered the Shortmans. The policemen are baffled. They gave us a statement that they have no leads and do not have any clues. They say that it is impossible to solve this gruesome crime._

Arnold who was sitting on the sofa was seething, _Those dirty fucking cops, they're so fucking lazy. Of course they wouldn't be able to solve this, almost half of them are on that bastard Gino's pay cut. But I swear all those motherfuckers will pay for the deaths of my family. _

Gerald came into the room and noticed Arnold glaring at the tv.

"Arnold my man, do you have any clues on who would do this to you and your family?"

Arnold looked up at him. "Yes. When one of those fuckers shot me he told me that it was from the courtesy of Gino Mizzeri, Sunny Mizzeri's son."

Gerald was baffled, he didn't know what Arnold had to do with the Mizzeri crime family.

Arnold saw his confusion and took a deep breath, and started to explain everything to him.

Gerald had an incredulous look on his face, " So... Are you saying that after killing Sunny Mizzeri in a fake drug transaction, Gino, who was furious, wanted revenge so he killed your family ?"

Arnold nodded his head while clutching his fists. All he was thinking about was getting his hands on that bastard and torturing him to death like he tortured him by making him witness the deaths of his family members.

Gerald darkly glanced at Arnold, "So what are we going to do, my man ?"

Arnold looked at his friend in surprise, " What do you mean we ? I was going on planning to kill everyone associated with Gino, all by myself. I don't need anyone's help. Also, I don't want to put any one else I care about in danger."

Gerald just looked at his friend furiously.

"Arnold, are you fucking stupid?! I know you are a FBI agent but you cannot take on everyone associated with Mizzeri alone! That's almost every fucking criminal and cop in town ! Arnold, you can't do this alone that's why I'm going to do this with you! I'm sure the guys as well will gladly help us get those son of a bitches !"

Arnold got up and quickly protested, "Gerald, you and the guys can't come with me! It's too dangerous...I"

Gerald interrupted him, "Arnold, man I love you, but have you thought about Helga? The girl would be devastated if something happened to you. You should have seen her when you were in that coma, man, she was a bloody mess. So please, for Helga's sake, let me and the rest of the gang help you out in getting those bastards!"

_Fuck! He's right, I can't do this on my own and I can't do this to Helga. She would be devastated if I did this alone without any help or without anybody to have my back. I love her so much! I don't want her to have the same pain that I have after my family died. _

Arnold snapped out of his reverie.

He looked up and smirked at his best friend, "Gerald, my brother, you are fucking right. I guess I'll need all the help I can get. Thanks for doing this with me man."

Phoebe came into the room, "Thanks for doing what with him Gerald ?"

Gerald knew she would be upset but he really wanted to help his friend, "Babe, Arnold was planning on killing everyone associated with the Mizzeri family since they are the ones responsible for his killing his family. So, I told him that I would be right by his side and that we can ask the other guys to help us."

Phoebe looked furious, "Really !? Do you guys fucking know who you are trying to go after?! The Mizzeri family are dangerous people! This is a suicide mission!"

Arnold snapped at her, "God dammit Phoebe! They fucking killed my family! You don't have a clue how this is killing me inside ! You have no fucking idea how much pain I'm living right now after fucking witnessing my whole family being brutally murdered!"

Phoebe just looked down and had a sad expression on her face.

She mumbled, "Have you told Helga ?"

_Oh shit now how the fuck am I going to explain this to Helga? _

Arnold went to the kitchen and took out his cell. He dialed Helga's number.

"Arnold I was wondering when you would call! By the way football head, Bob is still seething from your, dare I say it, very bold actions hehe"

Arnold chuckled, " Well you know your piece of a shit father asked for it. Helga, I need to tell you something..."

_What could he possibly want to say ?_

"Sure Arnold, what is it ?"

"Well Helga, the person who killed my family was Gino Mizzeri." He heard her gasp. He then continued, " Helga I am going to kill everyone who works for him including him. So..."

Helga interrupted him, "Arnold, you can't! Almost everyone in Hillwood works for the Mizzeri crime family, not to mention the cops. Arnold, I love you, but you cannot do this!"

Arnold could hear her voice starting to crack. He hated to hear her upset, "Helga, my angel, please don't worry! Gerald will be by my side all the time. I'm also sure that the other guys would gladly help. Please do not be upset my love!"

Arnold could hear her swooned. _Oh thank god she isn't crying. I hate to make her upset._

"Arnold my beloved, I know I can't change your mind and honestly I do want you to kill all of those fuckers, because your family was like my second family. I really loved them, Arnold and it broke my heart to know that they are gone, never to come back. So yes Arnold kill them all and I swear if Gerald or the other guys do not bring you back to me in one piece they will be answering to Ol' Betsy."

Arnold didn't notice a tear tricking down his cheek. It meant a lot to him that Helga would be so understanding of the situation.

He chuckled, "Helga, my angel, I love you with all my heart. Thank you for allowing me to do this. I'll call you in a day or so, goodnight my princess. "

Helga was swooning, "Arnold my golden haired warrior, I love you as well. Sweet dreams my prince!"

Arnold then hung up his cell phone, chuckling from Helga's romantic side.

He then went back out to the living room.

Gerald was looking at his friend, "So... what did she say ?"

Arnold glanced up at his friend, "It wasn't easy but she is allowing me to go and kill all of those motherfuckers."

Gerald glanced his friend, " Alright my man, I'll call the boys so they can meet with me first thing in the morning at Stinky's bar."

Arnold looked at him, "Wait... don't you mean us ?"

Gerald gave him a smile, "Do you really want to spoil the surprise for them?"

Arnold looked at his friend in surprise, " You, my brother, have a sick sense of humor!"

With that Gerald smirked and went to call the guys.

Arnold who was getting tired pulled out the fold out bed from the couch and went to sleep.

The next morning Sid pulled out of his Toyota Camry and entered Stinky's bar " The Spitoon".

Sid had grown to become a bounty hunter for the cops of Hillwood bringing in petty thieves.

He was wondering to himself why would Gerald call him to meet him at this place.

When he entered the establishment, he saw Harold Berman, his old friend, drinking some whiskey.

He took a seat next to him, "I see that you are having some morning whiskey at 10:00 in the morning."

Harold didn't pay any attention to him, you see things weren't going very well with Patty and him, they were constantly fighting. Harold was a bouncer in a famous Hillwood club called: "Exctacy"

Harold continued to drink when they heard someone else enter.

"Well I'll be damn if it isn't fat ass and big nose. How have you two been ?"

They knew that voice, it belonged to Thaddeus or back in the P.S 118 days as "Curly".

Curly had recently been released from the Hillwood Asylum for good behaviour.

You see, after witnessing Rhonda having sex with his father, he completely lost his sanity. He went on a bloody rampage almost beating his own father to death.

Sid looked at him, "Well look at what the crazy just brought in! Thaddeus last time I saw you, you were running naked on the street with blood all over your body. By the way, how is Rhonda ?"

Curly growled at the mention of her name, "I don't want to hear that bitch's name ever again!"

He went up to Sid and pushed him, " You got that asshole!"

Sid didn't like the fact that he pushed him and got provoked, " Listen here, you freak! You got what you deserved! You couldn't satisfy your girl, so your Dad did that for her instead haha. You are so pathetic."

Harold finally had heard enough, " That's enough Sid, shut the fuck up! Curly loved her, and the bitch had sex with his Dad. Have some fucking compassion for the dude!"

Sid smirked at Harold, " I bet Patty isn't getting any sexual satisfaction from you as well since the both of you are consistently fighting."

Now Sid had gone too far, Harold grabbed Sid by the collar and started to wail at him with his fist. He would have continued if he didn't hear the sound of a loaded shotgun.

" Wilinkers, I go to the back of my bar and come back looking at a bunch of morons fighting. Now easy there fellas, Harold put Sid down and y'all take a seat. Gerald will be coming at any minute now to explain this fucking gathering."

They immediately sat down at the stool while Stinky put his shotgun away.

Then they heard a crash from the outside followed by a familiar voice, "I'm okay"

They all chuckled when they saw Eugene enter the bar. Eugene was a world renown hacker who was eventually caught by the FBI.

In order to serve no time in prison he decided to make the FBI's computer systems more secure.

He gingerly took a seat next to Curly on the bar stool.

They were all silent until Eugene spoke up, "I can't believe what happened to Arnold and his family. I honestly don't know who is cruel enough to do such a horrid act!"

All of the rest of the guys were still silent, but you could have felt the sadness in the room.

They all couldn't come to terms that they're dear friend Arnold and his family were murdered.

Sid just nodded sadly, "Yeah, Arnold was a good man, he didn't deserve to go out like that. He was a saint."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

Stinky poured them all a drink and he raised his glass.

"To Arnold, the man we could count on when we needed him the most!"

Everybody else cheered and drank their drinks until they heard Gerald's voice.

"What the hell are y'all doing ?"

Sid got of the bar stool and looked furiously at the African American.

" Gerald what the fuck did you call us over to Stinky's bar!? What's going on? Calling us at the middle of the night!?"

They heard someone chuckle. The voice sounded strangely familiar.

"I'll tell you what the hell is going on Sid."

Sid, Stinky, Curly , Harold and Eugene were shocked to see their football headed friend smirking at them.

They literally had no words for what they were witnessing.

Sid was stammering,`` Arnold i-s-s-s-s that y-y-o-ou, I thought you were dead ?"

Arnold just looked at Sid and patted him on the shoulder. "No, the bastards who did this tried but failed"

Stinky stood up and glanced at Arnold. " Hey Arnold do you know who would do this to you ?"

Arnold had a dark look on his face. He growled, " It was that fucking Sunny Mizzeri and his men; they wanted revenge after I killed his father."

Everyone was gasping excluding Gerald and Arnold. They all looked up at Arnold.

Sid was the first to speak, " I don't get it! Why did Gerald call us over here for anyway ?"

Arnold scratched the back of his neck, " Well... you see... I'm planning on taking everybody who is associated with Sunny Mizzeri down, including the man himself, and I need help from my friends. I can't do this alone and, besides, I promised Helga I wouldn't do this alone."

Sid, Stinky, Curly, Harold and Eugene all looked at each other. They knew Arnold would always help them out without hesitation.

They couldn't say no to their dear friend: his whole family was brutally murdered and they knew if it had happened to them Arnold would be the first to help them.

They looked at each other and then glanced at Arnold.

Sid spoke up, "Arnold, my man, of course we will help you get those fuckers at any cost no matter what!"

Arnold was glad his friends were so eager to help him in his crusade for vengeance.

Arnold then moved towards the bar where everyone was sitting.

"Okay guys, this is the plan..."

A/N: Please read and review. I will try to update another chapter at the end of this week before I go back to college.


	8. Chapter 7

Ok I'm sorry it took me so long to update the story, I have been busy with school. I want to thank everyone for their patience. **I do not own Hey Arnold, but if I did it would be badass. **

Later on that night.

Arnold and the gang were waiting outside these restaurant in his car.

Harold was getting impatient. "Arnold can you tell me why the hell are we here again ?"

Arnold kept looking straight at the restaurant. "Harold, we are here because Wolfgang who is a drug dealer works for Big Gino."

Harold looked confused, "But why are we after him his small fish, you said so yourself ?"

Arnold kept his gaze at the restaurant, " Yes he is, but as a drug dealer he knows when Big Gino's latest drug shipment will be and its location as well. It is simple, really! He tells us when and where the shipment is taking place and we destroy it."

Harold slowly started to understand.

Gerald looked at Arnold.

" Arnold my man, how is he going to just tell us where and when the shipment will be ?"

Arnold looked at his friend with a smirk, "We simply ask him and he tells us."

Gerald had an incredulous look on his face, "Arnold are you crazy ? Wolfgang would never just tell you that information."

Arnold just smiled, "Well, when I'm done with him he will tell us. Gerald stay here with Eugene. Stinky, Sid, Harold and Curly will come with me."

Gerald didn't like the look on his face. He stopped him with his arm, " Arnold, promise me you won't do anything stupid, alright?"

Arnold just smiled, " Gerald I promise, you know I wouldn't do anything stupid. Let's go guys."

With that they all left, leaving Gerald and Eugene in the car waiting for them to come back.

Arnold looked at the guys, "All right ladies, just follow my lead."

No one said anything, they were afraid of this new, darker side of Arnold.

They entered the restaurant. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, it was more like a resto-bar than a restaurant.

They walked in and they saw Wolfgang hanging around with some of his goons at the far end of the restaurant.

Arnold and the gang went to the bar. They all took seats near the barstools.

The barmaid smiled at them, "What would you gentleman like to have ?"

Arnold just smiled and ordered rum and coke while the rest ordered beers.

Arnold finished his drink and started to walk in Wolfgang's direction.

He turned towards the gang, "You guys stay here, I will let you know if I need your help."

The boys just stood there, looking at him walking towards Wolfgang's with a confused expression.

Sid who was just shaking his head said, " I don't know about you guys, but I'm scared of this new Arnold."

The rest of the boys just nodded.

Arnold arrived near Wolfgang's table.

It was surrounded by four men that seemed to be working for Wolfgang.

Arnold saw Wolfgang smoking a cigar with his men at the table. They were playing poker.

"Hey asshole remember me ?"

Wolfgang stood up and looked right at Arnold. He couldn't believe his eyes, " My god it's really you, I thought Gino's men killed you?"

Arnold was smirking, "Well as you can see dumbass, they didn't. I came so you can tell me where and when will the latest drug shipment will be."

Wolfgang started to chuckle, "Really? I don't think so."

One of his goons looked at Arnold, "Boss, do you want me to get this douche bag out of your face ?"

Wolfgang just shook his head, " No that will not be necessary. Arnold would you like to join in our little game of poker?"

Arnold took an empty seat that was facing Wolfgang's direction.

They were deep into the poker game when Wolfgang chuckled looking up at Arnold, "It must have been hard for you to watch your whole family die and knowing that you couldn't do anything for them."

_Oh that bastard! Wait... I need to keep myself under control... Just try to keep calm._

Arnold just remained silent.

Wolfgang looked and him and licked his lower lip, "I remember that girlfriend you had... Helga was her name? She was something else. I would've fucked the shit out of that bitch, my goodness! Are you still seeing her or is she single?"

Arnold didn't respond. _Oh now he has done it! The bastard went too far, I'm going to kill him!_

"I bet she knows how to fuck real good, god... I can imagine it, she must be good at riding, such a bitch like her..."

"Enough you bastard!" Arnold threw the table over and all the cards were flying.

The restaurant went eerily silent.

Arnold, with one swift movement, took out his pistol and aimed it right at Wolfgang.

All four of Wolfgang's goons took out there guns, pointing them towards Arnold.

Wolfgang smirked, " Looks like you are outnumbered"

Arnold gave a dark smile, " Not quite, asshole."

With that Arnold looked towards the bar and the boys took out their guns.

Wolfgang was speechless, he didn't know what to do, he immediately thought of running.

"Shoot the fucker."

But before the goons could respond Sid, Harold, Curly ad Stinky opened fire on the goons.

Arnold took cover and was looking for Wolfgang. He spotted him going by the back exit of the restaurant.

"The faggot is going by the back his trying to escape, I'll go after him you guys take care of these morons."

Arnold ran towards the exit. Wolfgang was running fast until a car jumped out of nowhere and hit him.

Arnold stopped and looked at the scene. Gerald just drove his car into Wolfgang.

Arnold couldn't help but smirk at the scene.

Wolfgang was on the ground coughing up blood.

Gerald got out of the car, "Arnold, what the fuck!? Didn't you promise me no crazy shit. Everybody in the whole restaurant ran out like a bunch of lunatics."

Arnold just gave Gerald a huge grin, "Hey, it's not my fault the asshole here deserved it."

Arnold stood near Wolfgang who was on the ground.

He pointed his gun toward Wolfgang's knee cap.

"Listen, asshole! Tell me where and when is the next shipment now!"

Wolfgang just spat blood in Arnold's face.

That was a huge mistake, Arnold without hesitation shot Wolfgang right in the knee cap.

Wolfgang was screaming in pain.

Gerald could see that Arnold was enjoying hearing Wolfgang scream. _Man what the hell, Arnold is crazy !_

Arnold pointed the gun near Wolfgang's temple.

"Now listen here you, prick! I'm not going to ask again, tell me before I blow your brains out!"

Wolfgang was scared to death!

"Ok, ok the next shipment will be in two days from now at around 11:00 on Elk Island. Please! I told you, just please don't kill me !"

Arnold was grinning from ear to ear, " Sure just give me your cigars that you have in that pocket of yours with those cool shades you are wearing."

Wolfgang looked surprised, "Sure, sure here take them."

Arnold took the shades and put them on. He also took out a cigar from the box, lit it and started to smoke it.

"Ah these are pretty fucking awesome cigars you got it here. A shame you won't get the chance of smoking them anymore."

Wolfgang's face turn white as a ghost, " But...b-but you said you wouldn't!?"

Arnold just smirked, " I lied."

With that, he shot Wolfgang right in the forehead.

Gerald had a horrified look on his face.

"Arnold what the hell is wrong with you? You promised him you wouldn't kill him ?"

Arnold just looked at his friend, "Listen Gerald, he was a bad person. Before, he was working for Gino and he has even became even more dangerous and evil, ever since he joined Gino."

Gerald was just silent.

Arnold pointed towards the lifeless body of Wolfgang, "You see Gerald, he is like everybody else who works for Gino, they are all pieces of trash, they don't deserve to live! They deserve to be treated like the scum they are!"

Gerald didn't want to disagree with his friend.

"Well if you put it that way... you got a point."

Sid, Curly, Harold and Stinky arrived at the scene covered with blood.

Gerald looked at them, "Are you guys okay?"

They all panted and nodded. Sid spoke up, " Don't worry about us, we killed those fuckers easily."

Arnold just smirked, "Perfect! Now ladies, I suggest we get back into the car and leave before Hillwood's finest arrive."

They all went into the car where Eugene was waiting them.

Arnold started to drive off from the restaurant while smoking the cigar.

Harold saw the new shades he was wearing. " Hey weren't those Wolfgang's ?"

A/N Please review would love to know everyones comments.

I will try to post up more action packed chapters soon, at least by two weeks max.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! If I did there would have been TJM lol. This chapter is pretty intense so enjoy XD**

Arnold smirked at Harold's question.

"Yes I did, they're cool shades aren't they ?"

Everyone just nodded in unison.

Curly was the only one to speak, "Arnold what you did back there was fucking awesome. I mean, wow, a total bad ass."

Arnold looked at Curly from the rear view mirror, " I'm glad someone enjoys the new me"

Arnold gave a small glance at Gerald. Gerald just gave him a weak smile.

He looked at his friend, " Arnold where the hell are we going to stay, I mean it's unsafe to stay with our families. We need somewhere to stay!"

Arnold was thinking.

Sid spoke up, " Hey listen guys we can all live at my hideout; it's this old abandon ware house no one knows where it is except for me. It's where the shoe factory used to be, you know, on the west side of Hillwood."

Arnold had a huge grin on his face, " Sid you magnificent son of a bitch that's an awesome idea!"

Everybody else nodded in unison.

Arnold spoke up, "First off we need to go to east of Hillwood to get all my weapons that I left in a crate near the docks."

They all entered the old abandoned building, inside it contained some furniture with a TV.

Arnold was very impressed, "Sid this place looks great, this is the perfect hideout for us. Thanks for letting us use your place, I appreciate it."

Sid smiled at Arnold, "Hey man, no problem, after everything you did for me in the past, this is the least I can do. "

Both men were smiling at each other, until they heard Gerald screaming, "Hey I hate to break the fucking bromance but we can use some fucking help in transporting all of these fucking weapons."

It was nearing midnight Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Curly, Harold and Eugene were all sitting around a table.

Gerald had a tired look on his face, " Thank God there isn't any more fucking weapons to bring or else I would lose it. "

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Eugene looked at everyone, "Hey where did Arnold go ?"

Gerald put his feet up on the table and had a big smile on his face, "Lover boy is outside talking to Helga on his cell phone. It's only been a day since he hadn't seen her, and he already misses her."

Sid just started to laugh, " Haha I can't believe Arnold is whipped haha."

Curly spoke up, " Life is more bearable when you have someone to love."

Everyone was in awe by what Curly said except for Sid.

He snickered, "Yea like you should know dumbass, you couldn't satisfy the love of your life, so she cheats on you with your own Dad haha."

That really done it. Curly lunged at Sid.

" You bastard, I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

Furiously, Curly punched Sid in the face. Gerald and Harold had to separate the two.

Sid looked like shit, he had blood all over his face.

Curly had a grin on his face, " I swear, bastard, you ever mentioned that again and I will kill you !"

Harold was holding Curly back and was screaming at Sid, " Man you need to cut that crap out it's not cool, you know how he gets when you mentioned _her_ to him!"

Sid had a huge smirk on his face, " Like when I mention how you can't satisfy Patty huh, big man."

Now it was Harold's turn to lose it. He dropped Curly and he rushed to Sid pulling him away from Gerald. He started to punch him as well. Curly joined in the beating.

Stinky and Eugene rushed over trying to pull both Harold and Curly away from Sid.

However, Harold and Curly just pushed them away causing an all out brawl.

Gerald was standing there, shaking his head, hands on his face.

Then they heard the sound of a gun going off, they all stopped.

Gerald turned around and saw Arnold with the gun.

He had a furious look on his face.

"Ok, all of you bastards need to stop this fighting now, or else I will kill you all!"

Sid went up to both Curly and Harold and apologized, afraid of what Arnold would do to him if he didn't.

Both Curly and Harold aapologized to Sid, Stinky and Eugene.

"Good, now that you assholes all apologized... get some fucking rest !"

They all obeyed him.

Arnold looked at Gerald.

" What the hell Gerald ? I leave for a few minutes and all hell breaks loose!"

Gerald had a confused look on his face, "Wait... you're blaming me for this?!"

Arnold looked at his friend, "Well, I did leave you in charge and you were just standing there like a retard doing nothing !"

Gerald was furious, "You know what, Arnold? Fuck you!"

With that Gerald stomped to one of the rooms and slammed the door shut.

Two days later.

Eugene was sitting with the guys around the table, " Man you guys both Arnold and Gerald haven't spoken to each other for two days. I thought they would make up after a day."

Everybody else was nodding their head.

Stinky spoke up, " Willinkers guys, but I'm sure they will be on speaking terms soon enough, since we all know today is the day we intercept those drugs at Elk Island."

They saw Gerald coming into the room and became silent.

Gerald looked at them, " What are you guys staring at?"

Curly spoke up, " Well today is the day we go to Elk Island and both Arnold and you are avoiding each other!"

Gerald just shrugged, " Arnold is a different person, he isn't the same Arnold, he's different now and to be honest, I don't like it."

Curly laughed, " Well I do, I love this new side of Arnold. He should have acted like this ages ago!"

Gerald was about to say something when Arnold came into the room.

They were all silent watching as Arnold, who was wearing Wolfgang's shades, poured himself a cup of coffee.

He sat at the far end of the table.

"Alright, tonight is the night we strike boys. Are we all ready ?"

He glanced at everyone as they nodded their heads.

He drank his cup of coffee and smirked, "Good because tonight will be hell of fun"

The only other person smirking at the table was Curly.

Arnold glanced at Stinky, " Are you sure you're boat is up to standards to hold the weight of all of us?"

Stinky looked surprised at the fact he would asked that, " Willinkers Arnold, I think Gloria could hold all our weight, even the weight of ten Harolds!"

Curly, Sid and Eugene snickered while Harold glared at them.

Arnold just shrugged, sipping his coffee, "Excellent tonight they won't see what will hit them!"

Later on that night. The gang were on Stinky's boat driving to Elk Island.

Arnold spoke in a hush tone, "Alright Stinky turn off the engine, we are here. We don't want to make any noise."

Stinky turned off the engine.

Curly was looking at his semi-automatic in awe, "Arnold I thank you again for giving us these magnificent weapons."

Arnold gave him a small smile, " I'm glad you love my weapons Curly, but let's just concentrate on the mission at hand, ok ?"

Curly nodded.

Arnold looked at the gang. He spoke in a hush tone, " Ok guys, as Wolfgang said, the drugs should be hidden in the caves of Elk Island. We need to be discrete."

With that they entered the caves.

Several minutes had past, and still no sight of the drugs or of Geno`s men.

Harold was holding his stomach, "Arnold I'm hungry, there are clearly no drugs here, so let's get out of here and grab a bite to eat."

Arnold turned around and glared at him.

That instantly made Harold quiet.

They continued walking deeper into the cave when Arnold spoke, "You guys here that? Its voices we`re getting closer!"

They walked faster and faster and the voices became louder and louder until they saw it...

Deep in the cave they saw 10 men all armed with guns, but what shocked them the most was the huge amount of drugs like exctasy, cocaine, heroin and marijuana there.

Without warning Arnold immediately started to fire from his machine gun killing two men.

"We're being attacked !" one of the man was saying. The remaining eight men were taking cover, firing back at Arnold and the boys.

Arnold, Curly and Gerald took cover behind one cargo box.

Curly was smiling, "God Arnold I love this new you!"

Arnold smiled at that. Gerald was glancing at them, "Arnold what the hell, are you trying to get us killed ?!"

Arnold was about to respond when they heard Eugene screaming.

Sid, Stinky and Harold were yelling, "Arnold ! Eugene got shot, we can't get to him. Can you try ?"

Arnold took a peek over where Eugene was. There were two men rapidly surrounding Eugene.

Arnold looked back at Curly and Gerald, "Listen, all I want you guys to do is to cover my ass, can you guys do that ?"

Gerald looked concerned, "Arnold you can't! It's too dangerous!"

Arnold just ignored him and ran to where Eugene was.

_I can't let Eugene die. I can't let another innocent person die because of me!_

Arnold saw the two men approaching Eugene and killed them swiftly.

He bent down and picked up Eugene; the other six men started to fire at their direction.

Arnold, while holding Eugene, ran as fast as possible to take cover near one of the crates.

Arnold peeked up and saw that there was no way they could make it back to either Curly and Gerald or Sid, Stinky and Harold.

Arnold then started firing when he heard Eugene screaming, "Arnold there is one right behind us, watch out!"

Before Arnold could turn around, he heard a bang followed by a man falling down to the ground.

Arnold was speechless, for a moment he thought he was a goner; he looked at who shot the man.

It was Gerald, Arnold couldn't help but smile. " Gerald I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Gerald was signalling them to come where Curly and him were hiding, "Arnold I forgive you, but this really isn't the right time as you can see, so hurry the fuck up Arnold; I got your back. "

Arnold ran carrying Eugene where Curly and Gerald were hiding.

One of the men saw Arnold running, but before he can pull the trigger he was shot instantly by Gerald.

There were four men left.

Harold, who had enough at being shot at, shot two of them with great swiftness and precision in the head.

Sid saw one men approaching where they were hiding and shot him in the stomach, killing him instantly.

There was one man left; Arnold saw him hiding behind an indoor crane.

He saw him and shot him in the leg.

He went to finish the job, when he recognized the man. It was the same man who shot him and said it was courtesy of Big Gino.

Arnold had a dark smile on his face.

He approached the man, he was shocked to see Arnold.

"No, no it can't be, I thought you died!?"

Arnold had a smirk on his face, "Well I'm not. You bastards do a poor job in killing people, you know."

The rest of the gang ran up to where Arnold was.

Gerald looked at Arnold, "Arnold you know this asshole?"

Arnold looked up at his best friend, " Yes, he's one of the men who killed my family!"

Arnold took out a knife from his pocket. He turned to the boys, "I want you guys to hold him down!"

They obeyed; they saw Arnold pulling the man's pants and boxers out.

Gerald had an incredulous look on his face, "Arnold what the hell are you doing?"

Arnold had a grin on his face, "Gerald isn't it obvious, I'm going to castrate him."

Everybody gasped, they couldn't believe Arnold would do that.

He went closer with the knife near the man's genitals, but stopped.

He glanced at the man, " This is for killing my family!" and without warning he cut off his genitals.

Blood was spilled everywhere, the man died from the loss of blood.

Arnold took a plastic bag and put the man genitals in it. He then went and picked up a bag of cocaine.

Gerald had a incredulous look on his face, "Arnold what the hell are you going to do with those?"

Arnold just smiled, "Let's just say Gino will have a big surprise when he wakes up."

Everybody was silent. Arnold continued, " Now ladies let's burn all of these drugs to the ground."

Sid was eyeing a bag of marijuana; he picked it up, "Uh Arnold is it ok, if I can hold on to this," pointing to the bag of Marijuana he was holding.

Arnold just looked at the bag then at Sid and smiled, "Sure thing Sid, after all, we all do need to celebrate after a successful outing. Now, Curly use those matches to burn the drugs."

No one had a response for what Arnold just said, they were all shocked.

They all followed Arnold out of the cave except for Curly.

Curly lighted two matches and threw them into the bags of drugs.

He just stared amazed by the sight of the flames as the fire grew and engulfed all of the drugs. He laughed maniacally, "It's just beautiful!"

Harold went back in to see what was taking Curly so long.

"Hey let's go, man! Stop looking at the flames, you want to die?!"

Curly looked at Harold, "Ok, Ok... Calm your tits, man... sheesh."

With that they both left to join the others.

A/N:Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys I'm back, I've been busy with Finals. Feel bad not writing for so long so here is the next chapter. I do not own Hey Arnold! I wish I did though**

Later that night they return to the old abandon ware house.

Sid was holding onto the bag of pot waiting patiently for Arnold to return.

Everybody was wondering where Arnold went with the crack and the plastic bag filled with the henchman's balls.

They were all waiting impatiently when they heard the sound of a car engine stop.

Arnold walked in with a huge grin on his face.

Gerald was looking at his friend with a concerned look on his face, "Arnold my man, what did you do with the cocaine and the guy's balls ?"

Arnold was still smiling, " Well, like I said, Big Gino will be getting a big surprise tomorrow when he goes outside to get his mail!"

Gerald had an incredulous look, " Arnold how the hell would you mail those stuff ?"

Arnold looked at his friend and chuckled, " When you know someone who works at the postal office you can send stuff like that."

Sid was holding the bag of marijuana, feeling impatient, "Uh, guys... Can't we just smoke the fucking kush already!?"

Arnold rolled his eyes at the man's antics and smirked, "Sure, bro, let's get high as a fucking kite."

Everybody was sitting around the table waiting for Sid to comeback. He had a huge green bong.

Everybody's eyes widen.

Gerald spoke up, "Sid what the fuck, that's a huge bong damn!"

Sid just smirked, "Yea, Bob Marley is pretty big."

Arnold started laughing, " You called the bong Bob Marley, haha!"

Sid started putting the pot in the bong and lighted it up.

He gave it to Arnold who took four huge puffs from the bong before passing it to Gerald.

Arnold got up from the table and took out a CD from his pocket and put it into the CD player.

He turned up the volume and came back to the table.

Everybody started to recognize the song.

_Roll up, wait a minute, let me put some kush up in it _

_Roll up, wait a minute let me put some kush up in it__  
__Roll up, wait a minute, let me put some kush up in it _

_Roll up, wait a minute let me put some kush up in it__  
__Now it's that puff, puff, pass shit, _

_Cheech and Chong grass shit _

_Blunts to the head, kush pillows, no mattress, _

_Speed boat traffic, bitches automatic _

_Cross that line, fuck around, and get yo' ass kicked_

Curly looked up at Arnold after inhaling from the bong, "Arnold awesome song choice!"

Everybody nodded together.

Arnold smiled, "Yeah, Kush by Snoop Dogg and Akon is just a classic."

The bong was being passed around some more and the pot was slowly taking its effect on the gang.

Stinky spoke up, "Why the hell did Snoop Dogg change his name to fucking SnoopLion, makes no god damn sense, willinkers!"

Arnold laughed hysterically, "That's easy, Snoop smoked too much of the Ganja and it fucked up his brain!"

Everybody erupted in laughter.

Even Eugene started to have a good time, but he wasn't respecting the rotation of the bong.

Harold noticed and punched him in the arm.

Eugene rubbed his arm, "What was that for?"

Harold chuckled, "Man you never saw the movie Friday! You need to respect the rotation, it's four puffs not six!"

Everybody except Curly chuckled.

He sighed, "Guys I miss Rhonda!"

Everybody grew silent, even Sid.

Arnold looked up at Curly, "You still love her don't you?"

He just nodded.

Sid spoke up, "What the fuck would you still love that bi-"

Arnold interrupted him, "Shut the fuck up Sid!"

He grew quiet again.

Arnold had a small smile, "Curly, if you still love her you should tell her and forgive her."

Curly smiled sadly, "That is the thing Arnold, I don't know where she is... she has like... disappeared!"

Everybody gasped. Arnold put an arm on Curly's shoulder, " I promise we will find her, Curly, trust me we will."

Curly smiled softly at the young man.

Harold then spoke up, " I guess if we are talking about our lady problems... well, the reason me and Patty are fighting is because she wants to have a kid."

Gerald spoke up after smoking from the bong, "Harold, that's great man, so why the fighting?"

Stinky also spoke up, "Willinkers why would you be fighting about that?"

Harold just shook his head, "I don't want to have a baby because I'm scared of being a bad father and of the responsibilities that come with it!"

Arnold looked up at his friend, " Harold I know that deciding to have a baby is a big responsibility, but I'm sure you guys will handle it and I know you will be a great dad!"

Harold wasn't convinced, "Huh, I don't know Arnold."

Sid spoke up and this time he was serious, " Harold, I know you will be a great dad, even though I can be a dick sometimes..."

Eugene coughed, " All the time" and that got the gang laughing.

Sid laughed, "All right all the time, but you are a great guy Harold you and Patty would be awesome parents. Don't screw things up with Patty, you guys got a great thing going on, don't become like me a single guy who is all alone with no girl."

Everybody was shocked to hear this coming from Sid. Sometimes they could forget that behind the douche side there was the soft side of Sid.

Harold was speechless he came up to Sid and hugged him, "Thank you Sid, and don't worry you will find a girl for you one day, I'm sure of it!"

Sid was being crushed by the hug, "Harold please you are crushing me."

Harold let go of him, "Oops sorry Sid."

Everybody laughed.

Sid chuckled softly, "Alright everybody, I'm glad you enjoyed the Bromance I had with Harold, can we just continue smoking the kush?"

Arnold just laughed, " Alright guys lets continue smoking that Mary Jane boys!"

**A/N Please read and review. The song " Kush" by Dr. Dre, Snoop-Dogg and Akon. One of my favorites by the way lol.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own Hey Arnold! If I did I would have made like more movies and videogames. **

The next morning Big Gino got up from his bed and went to get his mail from the mailbox.

He went outside and saw a big package in his box, he tore it up and was shocked in what he saw.

In the package the one of his shipments of crack and what looked like balls in a bag.

There was a note attached to it; he read it carefully, "You thought you can get rid of me that easily, huh? Mother fucker, killing my family was a big mistake, you asshole!"

Big Gino was shocked, he backed up, eyes widening, letting out a yell, "It can't be! How can he be alive?!"

Meanwhile, back at the hideout, Arnold woke up after a crazy night of getting high. He lazily got out of bed, moving towards the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, apprehensive.

_Man... what the hell is going on with me?_

_I used to be a guy who wasn't violent and was nice all the time; now I love being mean and violent. _

_The worst part is that I love the new me and Helga loves it too._

He snapped out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang. He moved to grab it, startled, opening it to answer; it was Helga.

He answered it right away, "Well hello, my fine senorita!"

Helga voice quaked, showing that she was blushing from the other side of the line, "Football head, I miss you so much!"

Arnold could hear the sadness, yet happiness to talk to him in her voice.

He missed her so much.

"Baby, I missed you so much! You have no idea, Helga, how much I do. Fuck!"

Helga was giggling on the other line, "Arnold, I missed you too, babe. When are we going to see each other again?"

Arnold smiled, laughing, "In two days, baby, I swear! I just have another mission to do and then we will have our romantic night!"

Helga giggled again, "Football head, you are such a dork!"

Arnold was laughing, "Well, I am your dork, baby, and you love it!"

They both laughed and said their goodbyes.

Arnold went to the kitchen to get some coffee where he was greeted by his best friend, Gerald, who looked like shit.

"Arnold, my man, last night was crazy, haven't smoked so much pot for so long... Fuck!"

Arnold just smiled at his long time friend, amused, "I know, man, last night was crazy!"

Gerald and Arnold did their signature hand shake.

His friend looked at him, "Arnold, man, what do we do next?"

Arnold who was sipping his coffee put the cup down, " Well, we are going to go after Dino Spumoni."

Gerald looked at his friend with an incredulous look, " Why we going after him Arnold?"

Arnold looked at his friend, "Because he knows who are all the crooked cops!"

Gerald was confused, "Arnold, I don't understand."

Arnold smiled, " Ok wake everybody else up and I will explain why we are going after him."

Everybody gathered in front of the table.

Gerald was confused, why on earth would they go after Dino Spumoni?

Arnold came into the room, sipping on another cup of coffee, "Ok boys this is our next mission."

He had a folder where he showed them a picture of the famous Dino Spumoni.

Everybody gasped. Stinky was the first to speak, "Willinkers, Arnold why on earth would we go after Dino Spumoni?"

Arnold just looked at everybody, "Dino is a performer at Big Gino's Maltese Falcon. He also is responsible for giving money to the cops that are on Big Gino's salary."

Everyone finally understood why they would go after Dino Spumoni.

Gerald spoke up, "Arnold, my man, I can't believe that Dino would work for big Gino, it's just crazy!"

Arnold looked at his best friend, "I know Gerald, it's crazy, but people change just look at me!"

Gerald just nodded, "You got a point bro!"

Arnold smiled, " Ok so Dino will be performing at a huge charity event for cancer tonight at the Gibson center "

Harold had a confused look, "Wait, if he works for Big Gino why does he perform charity benefits?"

Curly spoke up, "Are you serious Harold, it's to keep a clean image for people to see. It is like a facade dude!"

Harold nodded, "Oh now I get it!"

Everybody else was just shaking their heads.

Finally Arnold spoke up, "Ok fellas, this is the plan, Gerald and me will be disguising ourselves as security for the event. Harold and Stinky you two will be disguised as chefs since you both know how to cook and Eugene, Curly and Sid you guys will dressed as waiters."

Eugene stuttered, "Arnold how are we going to do that?"

Arnold just gave him a huge smile, " Let's just say that the owner of the Gibson center owes me a favour."

Everybody else was just looking at each other and had no clue who Arnold was talking about.

Gerald spoke, "Arnold my man just promise me, that you won't do anything crazy like the last two times with Wolfgang and at Elk Island."

Everybody except for Arnold, shivered at the mention of Elk island, they still couldn't believe Arnold did that to one of the henchman.

Arnold gazed at everyone, "Gerald and the rest of you, I promise I won't do anything crazy, I promise!"

Little did they know that Arnold had one hand behind his back where he had his fingers crossed.

Gerald spoke up, "Ok Arnold I trust you, man, so let's get this motherfucker!"

Arnold had a devious smile, "Yes, Gerald let's get the cocksucker tonight boys!"

It was almost eight at night.

The gang arrived at the Gibson centre where they saw someone waiting for them outside.

Everyone except for Arnold couldn't believe who it was.

There, waiting for them outside the building, was their old school friend Iggy.

They couldn't believe it the gang were surprised to see their old friend.

Arnold was smiling, "Iggy, thank you for letting us be disguised as your personnel to get Dino."

Iggy who went to hug Arnold said, "Are you kidding? Arnold, it is the least I can do after what you did for me when I was a kid and of course after what happened to your family was horrible."

Arnold was happy to have so many friends that cared about him.

Arnold looked at Iggy, "Thank you bro, it means a lot."

Iggy smiled at Arnold.

Arnold smiled back at Iggy, " Do you have the suits for us Iggy ?"

Iggy nodded.

Arnold spoke up with a smile on his face, "Excellent, now let's get to business."

It was around 8:30 the charity event at the Maltese falcon would start at 9:00.

Arnold was admiring his new suit, "Damn, Iggy got me a freaking boss suit!"

Gerald couldn't agree more, "It reminds me of the suits we wore when we saved the neighborhood back in the day."

Arnold couldn't have agreed more.

Harold however was complaining about his chef outfit. "Guys it doesn't seem to fit ?"

Sid spoke up laughing, "It's because you are fat man, you need to lose a couple of pounds!"

Curly was laughing too, " A couple more like a 100 pounds haha!"

Harold was getting angry, " I swear I will pound you both if you don't shut up!"

Arnold raised his voice, "Enough! We need to work as a team, we cannot be fighting or else we will fail in our mission of getting Dino Spumoni!"

Everybody nodded.

Arnold gazed at everyone, "Ok since this is a charity event we can't use guns, so we will be using tazer guns"

He then tossed them one by one to the gang.

He then gave them all walkie-talkies, "Ok, no one does anything without me giving the signal ok?"

Everybody nodded in unison.

Arnold then fixed his tie, "Ok boys, let's do this!"

It was 9:30, people were taking their seats in the Gibson centre.

Curly, Sid and Eugene were all in position disguised as waiters and waiting on tables.

Harold and Stinky were starting to get orders for food.

Iggy came up to Arnold. "I hope you guys don't make a mess!"

Arnold looked at his friend, "Trust me we are professionals, plus Harold and Stinky know how to cook food, no worries bro!"

Iggy was shaking his head, " Ok Arnold I trust you."

Gerald spoke up, "Sure you trust him now, just wait until he does something crazy!"

Arnold smiled, "Gerald I told you I won't!"

Gerald rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say brotha, whatever you say!"

Arnold and Gerald were given stage security passes by Iggy.

They arrived backstage and saw only two bodyguards in front of a door, where it was presumed that was Dino's room.

They saw Dino leave the room and going onto stage.

Arnold then spoke into the walkie-talkie, "Alright boys, take care of the rest of the security and we will handle Dino."

Dino was singing his famous song " You better not touch my Gal"

Sid, Curly and Eugene were finishing serving food to people.

People were so into the song that they didn't notice Sid, Eugene and Curly secretly tazing the security guards and bringing to the back of the building.

Curly spoke up, "I can't believe they don't even notice what we are doing!"

Sid nodded, "Who cares let's just hurry before they do notice!"

Meanwhile Harold and Stinky left their posts in the kitchen and started to attack the security guards that were there.

They tazed them and tied them up and left them in the freezer.

They bribed the rest of the chefs with money, so that they wouldn't call the authorities.

Harold spoke into the walkie-talkie, "Ok Arnold, we handled the security guards, now go get that fucker."

Arnold nodded, "Ok Gerald, you can handle those two security guards right?"

Gerald nodded.

Arnold was smiling, "Perfect" and with that started to walk onto the stage.

Gerald was freaking out, "Arnold, what the hell ?!"

Arnold just smiled at him and continued walking to the center of the stage where Dino was with a mic in hand.

The two security guards saw Arnold on stage, however Gerald tazed them which knocked them out, preventing them from stopping Arnold.

Arnold started to sing along with Dino.

Gerald had an incredulous look and while shaking his head said, "Mhhhhhhmmm, you are a bold kid Arnold, a bold kid"

Dino was surprised as well as the audience.

Arnold came closer to Dino, and with his tazer gun hit him.

**A/N: Please read and review :) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Hey Arnold characters or the show.**

They rushed back to the hideout.

Arnold was grinning from ear to ear while Harold and Stinky were holding an unconscious, but blindfolded Dino.

Arnold was sitting down, frown on his face as he pointed to a chair, "Boys put him in the seat over there."

Gerald tied Dino up with some rope and Eugene quickly took out his blindfold.

They all stared at him, wondering if he would move, no, he was still unconscious.

Arnold went to pour some coffee, a small grin on his face from satisfaction.

He prepared his coffee and took a sip, looking at the boys, "Listen guys, we did great and we got our man! Now Curly, get a bucket and fill it with water, it's time to wake up our guest."

Curly filled the bucket with water and gave it to Arnold who threw the contents on Dino's face.

The water was ice cold, and the man jerked awake, screaming from the freezing liquid that touched his bare skin.

Arnold slapped him across the face, enraged that he would complain, "Shut the fuck up, you big piece of shit!"

Dino was screaming, anger in his voice, filled with indignation, "You son of a bitch! Don't you know who I am?"

Arnold slapped him again, and pointed the gun straight to Dino's forehead, "Now listen here, you fucker- do you remember who the fuck I am?"

Dino looked at Arnold straight in the eye, searching for anything that would trigger his memory into remembering who that person was. Suddenly, it dawned upon him, "It can't be... Is it really you ? But how-why?"

Arnold felt annoyed, yet he let show a small smirk, "Yeah, it's me, fucker, do you remember now?"

Dino nodded quickly, shocked, "Of course, Arnold, you would always help me when you were younger."

Arnold stared at him, eyes cold, " Your boss, Big Gino, killed my parents and grandparents!"

Dino eyes widen, shocked, "Arnold, I'm sorry!- I had no idea, trust me Arnold, I didn't know he would do such an heinous act!"

Arnold just shook his head furiously, "Dino, you bastard! You are working with Big Gino, he does horrible things on a fucking daily basis!"

Dino's face turned white, he was ashamed, but Arnold didn't care, he continued to scream, " Dino I used to think that you were a good man, that was until I found out you were working for scum like Big Gino!"

Dino opened his mouth, wanting to say something in return, but was interrupted by Arnold yet again, "Dino, we used to be friends! I used to think highly of you, but now I think you are a piece of shit!"

Dino couldn't believe an old friend like Arnold would say that to him. The young boy who would always help him out is now a grown man who is ashamed of what Dino has become.

Arnold was furious, his face was red from rage, "Damn it Dino! Do you think it is easy for me to insult and hurt an old friend like you? But god damn it! You working for a piece of shit like Big Gino helps me forget we were ever friends!"

Dino was speechless, he didn't know what to say.

Arnold moved his gun and aimed it at Dino's temple, "Now listen to me, I want you to tell me about the crooked cops that work for Big Gino."

Dino was shaking, afraid, "Arnold I don't know what you mean, I don't know any crooked cops that work for big Gino."

Arnold slapped Dino in the face, "Don't you lie to me, you bastard. As an FBI agent I know that you met all the crooked cops since you gave them pay cuts for working for Big Gino!"

Dino just glanced at the football headed man, not knowing what to say.

Arnold slapped Dino again and put more force towards the gun that was resting on Dino's temple. "Listen asshole, you will tell me all the crooked cops that work for Big Gino or I will make your brain splatter all over the wall!"

Dino was terrified, "All right, all right, I will tell you all the names of the crooked cops, just don't shoot me please!"

Arnold nodded and pulled the gun away from Dino's face, "All right, now, let's here the names."

Dino nodded, "Ok do you have paper and a pencil because it's a very long list."

Arnold smiled, "Curly please write down all the names that Dino says."

Curly nodded and started to write the names of cops that were under the pay roll of Big Gino.

After a few minutes Curly was finished writing down all the names of the crooked cops and he gave the list to Arnold.

Gerald came over to see it as well, "Arnold my man there are like 30 cops on this list, you sure we can get them all?"

Arnold glanced at his friend smiling, "Gerald I'm sure we can get all of those son of a bitches and when we get through with them they will be all dead!"

Arnold then turned his attention to Dino who was tired of being tied up in the chair, he wanted to escape but knew there was no way he could do it without getting out dead.

Arnold came over, "Dino would you like some water?"

Dino nodded and replied, " A cigarette too."

Arnold nodded, "Sid, please give Dino a cigarette please."

Sid took out a cigarette and handed it to Dino and Arnold lit the cigarette up.

Dino smiled softly, "Arnold you were always a great friend. You are a good man, Arnold, a better man than me. I just wanted you to know that."

Arnold had a small smile on his face.

Dino then continued talking, voice almost a whisper, "Arnold I'm sorry for what happened to your family, I truly am. Your family was amazing Arnold, they would have been proud of you."

Arnold nodded and smiled sadly, "Thank you and I'm sorry it has to be like, this my old friend."

Dino nodded and closed his eyes.

Arnold took out his gun and aimed it right at Dino's head, shooting him. He turned his head away, blinking as he was trying to fight back the tear that wanted to shed, he closed his eyes and turned away, walking from the dead body, "Boys, please give Dino a proper burial."

Gerald blinked, concerned about his friend, "Arnold are you going to be ok?"

Arnold didn't turn around, he continued walking, voice turning into a light whisper, "I will be, for the next two days, we'll just relax. We will get the crooked cops after that."

And with that Arnold left quickly to his room.

A/N: Please read and review :)


	13. Chapter 12

**I do not own Hey Arnold! Wish I did though. I will be going to Greece for a month on Wednesday so I wont be updating the story, but when I come back I will. **

The next morning Arnold woke up, feeling a bit depressed.

He went to the bathroom and took a look at himself in the mirror_. I can't believe I killed Dino, he was my friend, but he did deserve to die, the idiot was working for Gino. Yes! Fuck it! That asshole deserved to die!_

Arnold threw some cold water onto his face and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Gerald came in a few minutes later.

Gerald noticed how gloomy his friend was, frowning, he asked, "Arnold, buddy, are you ok?"

Arnold nodded his head slowly, not looking convincing, "Yeah, I'm ok, just need to relax that's all."

Gerald had a small smile on his face, " What's a better way to relax than to do it with your girl?"

A small smile showed on Arnold's face.

Gerald smirked at his friend, "You know what, Arnold? Me and the boys could leave the hideout for the next two days and leave you and Helga all alone here."

Arnold's eyes widen slightly, surprised at what his friend just said, " But where will you guys go?"

Gerald smiled, "Don't worry about us, I'm sure we can find something to do, I know I will spend some time with an little Asian woman with glasses."

Arnold rolled his eyes and laughed, smiling softly, "Gerald you are an amazing friend. You know that?!"

Gerald laughed, punching his friend's shoulder amicably, " Arnold, tell me something I don't know."

Arnold rubbed his shoulder and laughed, a big smile on his face.

Suddenly the squeaking of the door interrupted the scene, the rest of the gang members entered the room.

Sid looked at the two friends, confused, "What's so funny?"

Gerald looked at the gang and responded, smiling, "Nothing, just told Arnold that Helga and him can have this place for the next two days, all to themselves."

Harold shouted, enraged, "Hey, what about us?!"

Stinky looked at Harold and the rest, "Well, you boys are sure then welcome to stay the next two days at my bar."

Sid laughed, amused, "Stinky, that is a great idea! Sleeping in a place full of liquor? That's awesome!"

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

Gerald spoke up, "Count me out guys; I'll be spending the next two days with my woman, Phoebe!"

All the rest of the gang laughed, nodding their heads in agreement.

Sid, Stinky, Harold, Curly and Eugene left a couple of minutes later.

Gerald looked at his football headed friend, showing him a smile of encouragement, "Arnold, good luck, my man."

Arnold smiled, "Thanks and same to you with your girl and don't do anything to crazy with her because I need you to be at 100%, when we start are next mission."

Gerald rolled his eyes and smiled, "Oh don't worry about us, I'm more worried about Helga and you, god knows what kind of fucking crazy stuff you two might do alone in this place for two days!"

Arnold laughed and did his signature handshake with his best friend. And with that, Gerald left.

Arnold took his cell out and called up Helga, beaming, shaking his leg in excitement.

Helga finished working out when her cell phone rang.

She looked at the number and beamed, immediately answering the call, "Arnold, I missed you so much!"

Arnold could hear how happy she was, he laughed, "Babe, you have no idea how much I missed you! Listen... put on the prettiest dress you have."

Helga was surprised, " Why, my love?"

Arnold chuckled, "Because for the next two days it will be just you and me. I told the gang that we should take a couple of days off and they were kind enough to leave this place for us."

Helga was overwhelmed with joy, jumping up in excitement, "Really Arnold!? That sounds amazing."

She then said in a low, seductive manner, "I'll pack some clothes and wear the sexiest dress that will knock your socks off, Football head!"

Arnold was speechless, sputtering slightly, "Oh babe, you love to tease me, don't you?"

Helga, laughed, "It wouldn't be fun if I didn't do it."

Arnold chuckled, " Ok babe whatever you say, get ready I'll pick you up in a couple of hours. Love you babe."

"Love you too, my love," with that, they both hung up.

Later that afternoon, Arnold was fixing his tie in the mirror.

He was wearing a nice black suit like the ones in the Suit and Tie video.

He got into his 1976 dodge charger and started to drive to Helga's.

He was nervous; he wanted these two days with her to be perfect.

He stopped the car when arriving to Helga's house, knocking on the door.

To his surprise it was Bob who answered the door, he looked furious when he saw Arnold.

Arnold looked at him, glaring as he smirked darkly, "Listen, fat ass, I don't have time to deal with garbage like you. Just let me in, so I can take your daughter out before I embarrass you even more."

Big Bob was about to say something, but Helga came to the door; she was wearing a pink silhouette dress.

Arnold's eyes widen, smiling at her, he was in awe at how beautiful she was.

Helga glanced at him, "Football head, can you do me a favor and stop drooling and help me with my suitcase."

Arnold scratched the back of his neck, "Oh, of course, of course."

She rolled her eyes while he put her suitcase in the back of the car.

He then opened the passenger door for Helga.

"Helga you look gorgeous tonight, I mean you are always beautiful but tonight you look amazing!"

Helga chuckled, "Shut up Football Head, just get in the car and drive before you embarrass yourself some more."

Arnold then got into the driver seat and started to drive off, but not before giving Big Bob the finger.

A/N: Please read and review :)


End file.
